


Monokuma's Adorable Cubs

by MochaGunZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaGunZero/pseuds/MochaGunZero
Summary: Monokuma is bored waiting for the next motive to start so he decides to have some fun.(Contains Spoilers for V3)
Relationships: Monosuke/Monotaro (Dangan Ronpa)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Monokuma's Adorable Cubs

Monokuma was bored. The killing game was running smoothly, well smoothly now that the whole Keade business was out of the way. It would be at least a few more days before he had the Monokubs and out motives, so what was a handsome and oh so charismatic bear like himself supposed to do? Suddenly a thought popped into his head, "Upupupup, what a despair inducing thought!" he said aloud. The black and white bear raised his paw and pushed a button on the control panel in front of him. "Mantaro, Monosuke!" he said into the microphone suitated on his desk. "Yes Father?" echoed the excited voice of his cute cub Monotaro. "You rang, pops?" replied the smooth voice of his other son Monosuke. "After the nighttime announcement I want you two to go to my room and wait for me there. There's something important I need to talk to you to about." said Monokuma. "Okay Father!" "You got it pops!" the two replied simultaneously before disconnecting. Everything going according to plan, now to prepare.

A few hours later, the morning announcement had rang and all the students, with the exception of Shuichi and Kaito whom were exercising and Maki who was in her research lab, had gone to bed. Not that it mattered. No one would interrupt them. Shortly after Monosuke waddle Monokuma's Bedroom, a private room not even the Monokubs could access without permission, dragging Monotaro behind him. "Why are we here again, I was getting ready for bed." asked the sleep Monotaro before giving a quiet yawn. "Pops asked to come here remember! Of course you'd forget." Irritated Monosuke decided to focus on something else. "Whatever pops asked us here for its gotta be important." he thought aloud but his thoughts were interrupted by- "Ah! Good, my adorable little cubs did as they were told!" said Monokuma, entering behind them and locking the door, doing his usual hot and bothered routine... Only this time it wasn't a routine. "Ever since Monokid got crushed I've been oh so worried." "Worried Monodams gonna try somethin' again?" asked Monosuke. "No, worried about how I'm going to remember my cubs! Monokids all gone and I've got nothing but memories to remember him by! So I'm going to change that!" "What do you mean father?" Monotaro asked, "Whose Monokid?" "You're focusing on the unimportant details!" snapped Monokuma, "What you should be focusing on is posing for your dad!" "Posin'?" question Monosuke, his question answered as Monokuma revealed a camera. "I want enough photos to fill a book so large that when I'm so old that I can't move I can crush myself to death with it!" Monokuma eyed up his adorable cubs, a faint red glow in his eye. "Even if it means we're staying here all night~" Monosuke was worried at first, though the pictures started innocent enough. The two playing with blocks together, hugging, watching movies, playing in a sand pit. Why was half this stuff in pops' room anyway? As they went on Monosuke started to easy up, he even started to enjoy himself a little when- "Alright! Now Monotaro, kiss Monosuke." "W-W-WHAT!" cried Monosuke! He wasn't expecting something like this! "Something wrong Monosuke?" asked Monotaro, innocently. "N-nothing..." it wasn't weird right, simple peck on the cheek is what pops wanted right? No reason not to trust him. Monotaro shuffled up to Monotaro, leaned in and planted a small kiss on his lips. "No no no! When I asked for a kiss I mean a kiss kiss!" snapped Monokuma! "But that's the only kiss I know how to do!" cried Monotaro, not wanting to dissapoint father like this. "You have to get up in there, use your tongue, make it last!" laughed Monokuma. Monosuke couldn't believe his ears... well his microphone was in his belly button but that's not the problem right now. "I don't think I understand..." whimpered Monotaro. A grin crossed Monokuma's face, "Come here, let your dad show you what he means." Monotaro walked up to his father when he was scooped up and pulled into a passionate kiss. Monosuke watched in horror as his brother Monotaro basically deep throated their fathers tongue. And he was expected to that with him! After a minute or two, Monokuma pulled a way leaving his cub panting. "F-father...?" before he could say anything more his father put him down and shoved him towards his brother. "Now do that with Monosuke!" snapped the bear as he readied his camera. "Alright then..." thought Monotaro has leaned towards Monosuke. "W-w-wait, before we-" Monosuke was cut off as Monotaro grabbed him by the cheeks and pulled him into the kiss. Monosuke felt his brothers tongue brush up against his. He froze is shock, what was he supposed to do?!? Before he could even react he heard his father bark a command at him, "Monosuke, put your paws on Monotaro's butt." In fear of what might happen if he didn't comply he lower his paws, and leaned in so he could reach. As his paw made contact with the soft fur he heard a sound he'd never forget. Monotaro moaned. It was kinda like a squeak but the sound and coinciding hot breath entering his mouth was like a poison in his mind. He kissed back and their tongues danced together lapping up each others spit. The two were in heaven. "Oh yeah baby, these are good!" smirked their father as continued to document the romance.

"Aw, did my cubs fall hopelessly in love?" Monokuma cackled. "Alright I think I got enough if this." he said pulling the two apart. "Okay for this next shot I want you to go sit on the bed frame for me." The two began to walk over to the bed frame when Monokuma placed his paw on Monotaro's shoulder. "Not you. You're going to wait for me to get Monosuke ready." "Get me ready?" asked Monosuke as he sat down on the front of the bed. "I had to push real hard to have these installed in all of you," said Monokuma as he walked up to Monosuke, "Execs wanted this in Monotaro for some weird incest subplot but I think I found a better use." Monotaro couldn't see what father was doing but when he walked away a few moments later, Monosuke was now donned a huge erection. "Alright Monotaro, you're up!" "Me? What am I supposed to do?" asked Monotaro. "Suck him off of course!" cackled Monokuma. "What!?!" gasped Monosuke, what could pops be thinking. "Ah, Okay!" "HUH!?!" Monotaro slowly waddled over to Monsuke. He slowly started to lick the tip of his cock, making Monosuke release a small moan. "Argh, if we keep at this placed we'll be done by the time season 54 starts!" Monokuma appears behind Monotaro and slams his head down, all the way to the base of Monosukes cock. Monosuke gasped recoiling by the sudden hit of pleasure. "Now that's more like it!" Monotaro attempts to come up but Monokuma places his hand on the top of his head stopping him. He slowly starts putting pressure on Monotora's head and then rhythmically releasing it. "Now you've got it." says Monokuma as he relinquishes control and gets his camera ready once again. Monotaro continues to suck Monosuke off, the two moaning in pleasure as they continued. "Monotaro, your mouth is so w-wet..." gasped Monosuke between moans, Monotaro giving a proud grunt in response. "This taste, it's amazing, I can't live without it..." thought Monotaro completely enveloped. The two continued for what felt like hours, Monosuke suddenly felt the urge to release his load into Monotaro's mouth and make him swallow it all, when Monokuma pulled Monotaro off his brothers dick.

"Pops! I was getting close!" yelled Monosuke. "Close to what?" asked Monotaro. "How was giving you're first BJ, my beautiful cub?" Monokuma asked, ignoring Monosuke's cries of annoyance. "Monosuke tasted so good!" giggled Monotaro, unaware of the vulgar display he was putting on. Monokuma's grinned widened once again, the main event was finally here. "Great cus that's all the lube you're gonna get!" cackled Monokuma as he shoved Monotaro onto the bed. "Huh!?" the two cried out in confusion. Monokuma flipped Monotaro over onto his back spread his cheeks, "Monosuke, Monotaro has been working his heart off, it's time you returned the favor." "P-pops I'm not sure I-" Monokuma's glare told him he didn't really have a choice right now. Monosuke climbed onto the bed and aligned his throbbing cock with Monotaro's tail hole. "Here goes nothing" he sighed as he slowly pushed the tip into Monotaro. "Ah!" gasped Monotaro, the sudden intrusion was uncomfortable at best. "Keep going." whispered Monokuma and Monosuke replied much to the mild protest of Monotaro. Just as he started to press into Monotaro, Monokuma shoved him down all the way to the base once again. The two cubs gasped. A Monosuke was a afriad to move. "Monotaro are you-" "Keep going!" cried Monotaro. Not needing to be told twice Monosuke began to slowly slips his cock in and out of Monotaro's hole. "My work here is done." smiled Monokuma as he continued his lewd documentation. Monosuke began to pick up the pace, wanting to hear more of the small squeaks escaping Monotaro's mouth. "Monosuke! I-" Monotaro whimpered, his whole being overwhelmed with sudden new pleasure. Monosuke could feel himself coming closer as he began to quicken the pace further. "MONOSUKE I LOVE YOU!" cried Monotaro as Monosuke slammed into him, climaxing! After a few seconds Monosuke pulled out, his seed slowly leaking out of Monotaro. The two tired cubs cuddle together. "Ah, good photoshoot boys." The two cubs nodded dozing off. "Buuuuuuuuutttt... I did leave the lens cap on so we're going to have to go through this from the top." cackled Monokuma.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any spelling errors as I have difficulty catching them.


End file.
